


Salida Nocturna

by riccchan



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riccchan/pseuds/riccchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras derrotar a Sazanaara Eleven, Matatagi se dispone a disfrutar de la noche de ese planeta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salida Nocturna

**Tras una llamada a sus hermanos, reconfortante, un orgulloso Matatagi Hayato decidió acabar su feliz noche dando una salida nocturna por las calles del ahora atemorizado pueblo de Sazanaara**

**Las calles habían quedado desiertas, esta vez no por el miedo, sino por las altas horas; pero algunos jóvenes rondaban dando también un paseo nocturno**

**Posiblemente por causa del destino o porque Matatagi decidió recorrer las zonas por las que había pasado el día anterior, se topó con un conocido**

-E… eres tú- **, Guraami Anabas, un ciudadano de esa ciudad, ya no lucía la sonrisa altanera que ahora le había robado Matatagi; sino un sentimiento de temor, tan pronto como vio el potente “azur” oscuro que le rodeaba**

-Vaya, que solitario estás, ¿no?- **, Matatagi, con unos penetrantes puntas azules coronando su pelo, ahora era el que se burlaba, sin consideración hacia él**

 **El Sazanaarita dio unos pasos atrás, como si esa frase le hubiera dolido,** -Eres… muy cruel, nuestro planeta está en serio peligro…-

-¿Y no era igual de cruel por parte tuya y de tus compatriotas reírse de la depresión de uno?- **, Matatagi dio unos pasos hacia él para volver a corregir la distancia entre ellos, que Guraami debió contrarrestar, pero no lo hizo**

**Guraami quería pedir perdón por su ataque, pero se veía incapaz, por orgullo imposible de tragar y porque no quería pedir perdón a alguien que había arriesgado el destino de Sazanaara; él se sentía tan ridículo en aquel momento que había olvidado si su salida nocturna tenía algún destino al que ir**

-…

 **Pese a lo altanero que estaba en esos momentos, no pudo evitar sentir pena por él, viendo su cabizbajo semblante,** \- ¿Qué soléis beber por aquí?

 **Guraami levantó la mirada,** -Ahora mismo los restaurantes están cerrados… pero puedes venir a mi casa, todos estarán dormidos. Más vale que no despiertes a nadie o no sé que podría pasarme

-¿Ahora somos peligrosos?- **, Matatagi suspiró, cruzándose de brazos. Guraami, con una leve afirmación, comenzó a andar hacia su casa, Matatagi pegó una pequeña carrera para llegar a su nivel. El nativo seguía con semblante triste. Y Matatagi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para animarle,** -No te preocupes, si ganamos, haremos lo posible para que ningún planeta sea destruido

 **Matatagi tomó de la mano a Guraami para que recordara que no era un enemigo, pero Guraami se lo tomó de otra forma,** -¿Q… qué te crees que haces?- **, tan pronto como sintió la mano de Matatagi, retiró la suya,** -Es… incómodo…-

**Matatagi no creyó que fuera para tanto, pero para el otro, había resultado tremendamente violento, tanto, que se había sonrojado ante ello. De repente quería evitar mirar al terrestre directamente a los ojos, pero una de las ocasiones que lo hizo, volvió a sentir algo raro en los “azur”, el de Matatagi, más negro que la propia oscuridad, ya no hacía movimientos salvajes, mientras que el suyo propio había enrojecido tanto como su cara**

**Matatagi, obviamente, no podía verlo, lo cual era un alivio; un contacto tan cercano como el que pretendió era un signo muy claro de algo más íntimo, obvio en una raza de aspecto tan refinado**

**Entre preocupación y preocupación, entraron al hogar de Guraami. Como efectivamente dijo, los demás habitantes del hogar se encontraban durmiendo.** -Espero que sepas saltar por la ventana… porque como me vayan a pillar contigo, no voy a tener miramientos en lanzarte por ella- **, ante la sorpresa de Matatagi, matizó,** -No es para tanto, es un primer piso- **,** **Guraami cogió un vaso que pasó a Matatagi, se pensaba que era un mero signo de cortesía, ya que seguro los extraterrestres bebían de manera extraña y muy diferente, pero no fue así, el chico cogió otro vaso para sí mismo y cogió un bote con un líquido de extraño color,** -Venga, subamos a mi habitación-

 **Con calma, subieron hasta la habitación de Guraami. La puerta se abrió y la habitación se mostró: sin decoración, aséptico,** -¿No tenéis ningún entretenimiento?

 **Guraami le miró, extrañado,** -Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque… como en tu habitación no hay ninguna decoración… no sé, pósteres, figuras

**Evidentemente, el Sazanaarita no entendía el significado de aquellas palabras, asi que siguió con su quehacer, que era sentarse sobre la cama, hecha de un material que para nada se parecía a alguno que usaran los humanos; Matatagi le iba a seguir, pero fue detenido durante algunos momentos**

-Te… ¿te quieres sentar… en mi cama?

 **Matatagi seguía sin entender esos gestos y sonrojos,** -Sí… ¿Hay algún problema?

**Guraami no respondió, solo le dejó que se sentara, al mismo tiempo que se servía un poco de ese líquido y lo bebía, de un trago. El terrestre le pidió que le sirviera un poco, cosa que hizo, con algo de torpeza, de manera que algunas gotas salpicaron**

-Perdona… E-espera que te lo limpio- **, sin mucho pudor, Matatagi se retiró la chaqueta, quedándose con su camiseta blanca interior.** -¡¿Qué haces?!... los humanos sois muy…

-¿Muy?, ¿muy qué?- **, Matatagi dio un trago a la bebida. Su Azur estaba más tranquilo que nunca. ¿Matatagi se estaba sintiendo cómodo así, junto a él? Guraami sabía la palabra que iba a decir, pero decidió que las “indirectas” que se creía que le lanzaba las representaría de otra forma. Decidió inclinarse y posar su mano sobre la de Matatagi. Evidentemente, él le miró directamente a la cara, completamente roja, labor de una combinación de miedo y timidez. Matatagi balbuceó y tragó saliva, totalmente confuso**

-No sé si te dije mi nombre… me llamo Guraami- **, Matatagi no entendía muy bien la situación, más aun cuando se encontró pegado a él**

-Uhn… ¿Guraami, qué pretendes hacer?

-Lo que quieres que haga- **, Guraami se subió sobre las rodillas de Matatagi y comenzó a desabrocharse su traje. No tenía cremalleras, asi que la manera fue un misterio**

 **Pero Matatagi no estaba pensando en cómo cerraban los trajes en esa raza,** -¿En… qué momento te he dicho que quería esto?

-Los terrestres actuáis de una manera muy extraña, muy cercana- **, miró hacia abajo,** -Parece que es cierto lo que dicen de vuestra raza; vuestra vida gira en torno a… esta clase de relaciones- **, ciertamente, Matatagi se quedó un poco en shock, ¿eso decían de ellos?, por desgracia, tras hacer un pensamiento rápido de los porqués, era cierto, los humanos solían girar en torno a eso. Y ver cómo Guraami estaba actuando le estaba haciendo ver que era una verdad indiscutible. Matatagi, por tanto, decidió mantenerse ahí, viendo como quien estaba sobre él se bajaba su traje lo máximo posible, dejando ver otro traje de una pieza, de color negro y sin mangas. Tal vez por impulso, las manos de Hayato comenzaron a tocar el torso aun cubierto de Guraami**

 **Al sentir el contacto, su cuerpo temblequeó; no parecía que estuviera acostumbrado a ello,** -¿Te resulta… extraño?- **, vio que Guraami afirmaba con timidez,** -¿Entonces por qué quieres hacerlo?

 **Guraami puso sus manos sobre las de Matatagi,** -Tal como te has comportado, era un signo para hacer esto… ¿verdad?- **, cerro un ojo tan pronto como sentía que su tensión aumentaba,** -Gh… Asi que, como los terrestres sois así, creí que era la mejor idea- **, éste se retiró el traje interior, dejando ver un cuerpo azulado, aunque no muy diferente del de un humano, Matatagi lo volvió a tocar; era un cuerpo mucho menos áspero que el de un humano, a medio camino entre una piel humana bien cuidada y la textura de una escama de pez**

-Huf… es… es suave- **, Matatagi se sentía un poco superado por la situación, bastante agobiante, ya que Guraami tenía que empezarlo, siendo el único con mayor libertad de movimientos. Lo único que hizo fue subir el brazo hasta que con una de las manos encontró la nuca de éste y lo inclinó, con el objetivo de darle un beso**

 **Pero Guraami no estaba para nada de acuerdo,** -¡¿Qué haces?!- **, le puso una mano en la cara y se echó hacia atrás volviendo a la posición de antes,** -¡No me beses! ¡¿Qué derecho tienes a besarme?! ¡No estoy enamorado de ti!-

 **Matatagi no se esperó una reacción tan atípica para un ser humano,** -Pero… nosotros los humanos nos besamos… constantemente-

-¡Hey!, ¿no te parece suficiente lo que voy a hacer ahora?, ¡pues respeta alguna de nuestras costumbres tú también!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… lo intentaré

**Con un resoplido que denotaba enfurruñamiento, Guraami siguió con su labor, y dejando su traje lo más liberado posible de su cuerpo, que acabó materializándose en dejar ambos trajes solamente puestos en una pierna. Matatagi por su parte, trataba de hacer lo mismo con la parte inferior del chándal, para lo cual tuvo que ayudar de las manos de quien tenía encima. El contacto de ambas manos ya no era algo de lo que se sonrojaran en ese momento**

**Tan pronto como Matatagi se había quedado casi desnudo, la mano de Guraami buscaba por la parte inferior de éste su órgano reproductor para poder comenzar,** -Lo noto… es… parecido al de nuestra raza; parece que tenemos muchas cosas en común, ¿no?- **, Matatagi no hizo otra cosa que confirmar; ahora mismo para él no era un momento muy convencional, iba a ser la primera vez que seguramente alguien hacía esto con un alienígena**

**Tan pronto como tuvo alineado todo, retiró su mano y puso ambas en los hombros de Matatagi. Se supo que habían comenzado cuando Guraami tuvo que aguantarse un grito tan pronto comenzó a sentirse lleno**

**Matatagi se sorprendía cómo en menos de dos días había pasado de ser el hazmerreir a ser el dominador y tenerle encima, gimiendo**

**Si ya la cara de Guraami, como los de la mayoría de su raza, presumía de belleza; para Matatagi, en ese instante, era aun mejor. Esto le jugó una mala pasada, que, llevado por sus impulsos, de nuevo, trató de volverle a besar**

**Aun totalmente centrado en moverse sobre Matatagi, Guraami volvió a evitar el beso. Pero sin tiempo a volver a mostrar su enfado, la mano de Matatagi empujando la cabeza del otro terminó ayudando a formalizar un beso forzado**

**Evidentemente, a Guraami no le hizo ninguna gracia,** -¡Te dije que no me besaras!- **, ahí fue cuando se iba a notar la diferencia entre ambas razas**

 **Matatagi no vio nada, pero, sorpresivamente, su trasero comenzó a sentirse más lleno que el de Guraami,** -¡¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?!

-¡Me estoy defendiendo!- **, respondió indignado,** -¡Te dije que no me besaras!- **, Guraami hizo uso de un tentáculo oculto para demostrar su ira ante tal afrenta. Ese tentáculo comenzó a ahondar dentro de Matatagi**

 **Matatagi Hayato temblaba al sentir esa extraña sensación, y como represalia, volvió a besarlo a la fuerza,** -Nhh… ¡Saca eso de mi trasero!

 **Guraami no podía estar más enfadado, podría haberle dicho que no iba a seguir, pero el haber parado a la mitad también le dolería a él,** -¡Y tú saca la boca de mi cara!, ¡Estos pervertidos terrícolas!

**Matatagi terminó dejando de forzar a su compañero, cansado del forcejeo y de la extraña sensación que le recorría por el interior, y Guraami continuó moviéndose, lo cual le comenzaba a parecer divertido, cosa que no reflejaba su cara, que seguía siendo la de antes del conflicto**

**El silencio de alrededor podía llegar a resultar incómodo, ya que se podía oír cualquier detalle de la escena; pero por lo visto, a quien le resultaba incómodo era solamente a Matatagi. Su compañero no pensaba nada más que en su placer y en otorgar su “castigo”. Pese a tal molestia, Matatagi comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la cara sufrida de Guraami; y eso parece que aceleró su final**

-Gu… raami… no te asustes- **, Matatagi tuvo un corto momento de sonrisa antes de sentir descargándose dentro de su compañero.**

 **El líquido parecía ser más denso que el usual en la raza Sazanaarita; por lo tanto, y pese a que fue advertido, su sorpresa fue notable,** -E… es… ¡muy raro!- **, aun así, no dejó de moverse, y hasta se permitió devolverle la sonrisilla,** -Sois… una raza muy interesante… después de todo-

 **Guraami posó las manos sobre el cuerpo de Matatagi, aunque debajo de la camiseta, la única prenda que llevaba puesta. Matatagi mientras, acariciaba los brazos; pero tan pronto como se ponía un poco más cariñoso, Guraami refunfuñaba,** -Si te hago de rabiar… ¿qué más me harías?

-Podría someterte… o secuestrarte- **, dijo Guraami con una sonrisa un poco malévola, aunque Matatagi reaccionó sin sorpresa, solo con otra sonrisa irónica, que Guraami no entendió; aunque tampoco estaba por entender mucho, ya que su respiración se comenzó a acelerar y sintió la necesidad de moverse más incluso sabiendo que Matatagi ya había tenido suficiente,** -Yo… yo… ¡Hn!- **, no pudo aguantar más, y empezó a liberarse un líquido, que llegó a alcanzar la parte inferior de la cara de Matatagi**

 **Su líquido era muy poco denso, lo cual sorprendió al terrestre,** -Esto… esto es… ¿agua?-

-¿Qué… querías que fuera? Tenemos mucha agua… dentro… ¡¿Qué… estás haciendo?!- **, Guraami se sorprendió al ver cómo sin ningún cuidado, relamía el agua que se le había posado encima**

-Los humanos… también bebemos agua… ¿qué sucede?

-¡Estúpido!- **, Guraami se separó rápidamente del todo de él.** -Ahn… Pervertido, pervertido…- **, se movió junto a Matatagi, que aun se estaba encargando de “beber”; y retiró de él completamente su cuerpo,** -Debes vestirte rápido y marcharte; cuanto más tiempo estés aquí, más en riesgo nos ponemos

-Vosotros lo tenéis más fácil. El agua es agua… no como lo nuestro- **, Matatagi se levantó para vestirse raudo, ya que la peor mancha que podría tener sobre su ropa sería una de agua que en cualquier momento se evaporaría**

-Ya que estamos bebiendo… heh… ¿vuestros líquidos se pueden beber?- **,**

 **Matatagi no se esperaba tal pregunta,** -¿Cómo que si se beben?... Bueno, beber… no se bebe ninguna. Bueno, solemos tragar… la eyaculación, para contentar al compañero

 **Guraami tomó un poco del líquido que rebosaba y pringó su dedo,** -¿Para contentar?- **, se lamió el dedo mirando a su compañero,** -¿Así?... no sabe muy bien… Y no debe ser fácil de limpiar. No puedo acompañarte a la calle-

 **Matatagi, ya con todo su uniforme puesto, se acercó a la ventana,** -No creo que sea necesario. Un salto y ya, como me dijiste, ¿no?

 **Guraami afirmó, pero se acercó a él,** -Espera…- **, tomó su cara y besó sus labios, algo que Matatagi llevaba queriendo durante toda la visita,** -Así, ¿estás contento, pervertido?- **, a pesar de que Hayato quería seguir un rato más, el Sazanaarita apartó la cabeza,** -Vuestra costumbre, solo eso- **, y le pegó un pequeño empujón para que de una vez saliera a la calle, cabe decir que, cual gato, Matatagi cayó de pie**


End file.
